Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM) is an optical multiplexing technology allowing transmission of data from different sources onto an optical fiber. DWDM multiplexing allows for about 96 wavelengths, or transmission channels, based on the particular channel spacing. Comb lasers are particularly suited for use with DWDM silicon photonic transmitters, such as a DWDM interconnect device. The comb laser generates a low-noise multi-spectral output of equidistant spectral lines. As the comb-laser has an effective, or limited spectral range, multiple comb lasers of different frequency domains are needed to achieve broad frequency coverage to increase available channels.
The comb-lasers may have an effective life where constant use subjects the comb laser to thermal fluctuations thereby causing the operating characteristics of the laser to change overtime. In certain cases, a comb laser may require additional power to produce the same optical power output than when the laser was first used. In other cases, the comb-laser may fail and need replacement. In either situation, components of the DWDM interconnect, or a comb laser itself, must be replaced. Replacement of a component, or the comb laser, typically requires placing the interconnect into an off-line mode thereby disrupting the data transmission through the interconnect device, and manually replacing the defective component.